Superhero
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: Lucy gets a boyfriend, but why? And how does natsu feel about this? Does Lucy's boyfriend know something about them that they don't just yet? Nalu fanfic.


**Mira's POV:**

Everyone in the guild is up to their usual antics except for natsu who is sitting right in front of me sighing with a look in his eyes that almost seemed like his soul was shattered. I wonder why natsu has been acting like this lately?

"natsu where's happy?" I asked as he was nowhere to be seen.

"he's at home sleeping" he said mumbling and not his cheery self.

"what's wrong natsu" I asked him with concern.

"hey mira what do you think of Lucy's boyfriend" he said to me which shocked me.

Now that natsu mentions it lucy has recently got a boyfriend, but I've never really talked to him that much and even when I did it was only for a short time so I don't have that much of an opinion of him. I wonder why natsu asked me that question?

"he's not that bad" I said without much of an opinion.

"mm" natsu said without much enthusiasm.

Just then the doors opened and standing there was lucy and her boyfriend walked through the doors. They walked up the bar and lucy sat down near natsu and her boyfriend sat next to lucy. It's weird, but the air seemed to get thicker.

"hi lucy and takano" I said greeting them.

"hi" they said to me cheerfully.

Suddenly natsu got up and started heading towards the guild doors without saying a word shocking me as it was unexpected.

"natsu?" said lucy confused, but natsu continued walking and the doors closed behind him leaving me and with questioned looks. Takano just stayed completely calm and silent through it all which now leaves me wondering does he know something me and lucy don't?.

**Natsu's POV:**

I've just walked out of the guild and I walked towards mine and happy's house in silence until I finally reached it and walked inside. Happy's just waking up and is sitting on his bed so I just sat on the floor with my back leaning against the side of the bed, my head resting on my knees and my face covered with my hands.

**Normal POV:**

"happy why does it have to be so painful?" natsu said sadly.

"are you talking about lucy" happy said downcast.

"yeah why does love have to be so complicated and heart breaking?" natsu said with a tear rolling down his cheek much to happy's sadness.

"natsu please stop torturing yourself like this if you tell her I'm sure she'll feel the same way" happy said reassuring natsu of his feelings while being worried.

"anyway happy I'm just going to go for a walk" said natsu avoiding happy's comment.

Natsu walked out of his house without another word leaving behind a regretful happy. Natsu continued walking for a while until he smelled a familiar scent and stopped.

"where's your boyfriend lucy?" natsu asked lucy without turning around to face her.

"he went home because I said I wanted to go home" explained lucy.

Natsu stayed silent much to Lucy's confusion.

"natsu what's the matter with you lately? You're not yourself at all" questioned lucy.

"do you love him" natsu said coldly.

"what?" asked lucy confused.

"do you love...takano" said natsu hesitating and biting his lip.

"umm? I...I don't know I did love someone before takano became my boyfriend because I thought he didn't love me back. But now I realise that I still love that person even though I tried not to so I'm not sure how I feel about takano" said lucy giving in and blushing slightly at her words.

"who was the person you loved before?" natsu said trying to remain calm.

"wha...why do you want to know? I don't want to say" said lucy blushing so much that her face was the colour of erza's hair.

"just tell me!" shouted natsu desperately.

"it's...IT'S YOU IDIOT!" screeched lucy in embarrassment much to natsu's shock.

"what!?" natsu said surprised.

"I love you idiot, but I know that you don't like me that way so I started dating takano" said lucy once again explaining it to natsu.

Suddenly natsu turned around, grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her into a sweet kiss that made lucy shocked, but happy at the same time as she never expected to be kissed by natsu.

"I love you to lucy I have for a long time" said natsu before kissing lucy again.

"I guess now I have to tell takano about this development" said lucy after natsu kissed her.

"ok" said natsu kissing her again before letting her go and talk to takano.

Lucy walked thinking over what just happened while blushing trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream until she saw takano coming her way.

"umm takano I have something to tell you about me and natsu" said lucy sadly looking into his eyes when he stopped.

"I knew" said takano much to Lucy's shock and confusion.

"what?" questioned lucy.

"I already knew how you two felt about each other, but I'm just glad I got to meet you and be with you even if it was for a short time" explained takano in a heartbroken tone.

"I'm sorry" said lucy in a sorrowful tone.

Lucy and takano parted ways. Lucy went home and walked into her house, but found that someone familiar was sitting on her bed smiling his signature grin.

"natsu you broke into my house again, what am I going to do with you? said lucy to tired to even kick him out.

"come to bed lucy"said natsu before grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her into her bed beside him. They both stayed in silence and waited for sleep to overtake them.

"let me be your superhero" said natsu smiling at lucy.

"you already were" said lucy shocking natsu before both of them smiled and were lulled to sleep by the night sky.

**I do not own fairy tail or it's characters.**


End file.
